Love is like a butterfly
by CrazedInuYashaFan101
Summary: Lily is being hunted by Naraku.Will InuYasha be able to protect Lily or will his heart melt for the beautiful butterfly halfdemon? Updated!
1. The surprise

**Love is like a butterfly**

_CrazedInuYashaFan101-_"Hey everyone! This story is so weird.

I don't even know how I came up with it."

_InuYasha_-"Do tell. I know you're going to tell us anyway."

_CrazedInuYashaFan101_-" Lily a half-butterfly demon, comes to join the group.

Her boyfriend Kip tells InuYasha that he'll pay him if he promises to protect Lily.

Lily tells InuYasha and com. what happened to her home, and who'd done it. that's about all I'll say. Can't give everything away, now can I?"

_InuYasha_-"Hmph." (InuYasha flicks off the author.)

CrazedInuYashaFan101-" SIT BOY!" (InuYasha goes six feet under.) "Here's the disclaimer. Oh by the way the female butterfly demon in the beginning is not Lily."

(Disclaimer: Doesn't own InuYasha, but does own lily.)

Chapter1

The surprise

The girl butterfly demon ran as fast as she could, but escape not the miasma. Suddenly she heard a voice. "Dance of the dragon!" The attack cut through her body. She screamed as the pain went through out her body. She lay breathing her last breaths. She stare into a pool of water before it turned green. she the princess safe and sound. Then she died knowing that the princess was safe.

Later, InuYasha and his friends sat under a cool oak tree near a stream. InuYasha laid on his back with Kagome next to him. Sango and Miroku were arm wrestling, and Sango was winning. Suddenly all went quiet. No birds sang, no splash splash of the fish. InuYasha stood up. Kagome stood next ot him. "Why is it so quiet?"

InuYasha shushed her with a wave on his hand. Suddenly all the sounds started up again as if nothing ever happened. "That is strange. One minute all is quiet, and the next it's noisey again." All of a sudden something fell plop on InuYasha's head. Right between the ears. The thing on his head was very, very light.

InuYasha reached up and took down what ever ti was off his head. He thought it was a stick. "What the?" What he held in his hand was a tiny person with butterfly wings, and feelers. The tiny girl started to get bigger and taller. InuYasha put the girl down. Her feelers and wings disappeared. She now was the same height as Kagome. Sango suddeny spoke up. "I've heard of demons like these. They're very peaceful creatures. She seems to be only half-demon. She's a butterfly demon."

The girl began to stir. She opened he eyes. Her eyes were pink, with sparkles. Her hair was golden as the sun. She had tan skin like InuYasha. "Were.. Were am I?"

Miroku's pervertion kicked in and he started to rub the girl's butt. The girl lowered her head in shame, as if it was her fault.

Sango smacked Miroku. Miroku backed instantly. InuYasha put a protective arm around her. "Don't worry you're safe with us. By the way, what's your name?"

The girl blushed. "My name's Lily. Short for Lilian" Kagome smiled at Lily. "Why don't you join us Lily." Lily frowned. She needed to tell them, but she had to wait for Kip. (Where is Kip? Why isn't he here?) She looked around at the group that surounded her. She liked the one with the dog ears. He was kid of cute.

Will Kip show up, or will Lily have to tell them everthing on her

own? To in next time for InuYasha.

_CrazedInuYashaFan101_-"Nuff said."

_InuYasha_-" Yeah, nuff said."

_CrazedInuYashaFan101_-"Will you quit copying me?"

_InuYasha_-(Imitates the author)"Will quit copying me?

_CrazedInuYashaFan101_-"SITBOY! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" (InuYasha goes six feet under AGAIN.) "That's all folks!"


	2. The Story

Love is like a butterfly

_CrazedInuYashaFan101_-"Hey everyone. If you think that InuYasha isn't going to still love Kagome, you're mistaken. He's going to love her, but he's also going to fall in love with a second girl,too.

_InuYasha_-"Yawn! _**Boring**._"

_CrazedInuYasha Fan101_-"As you all know, Kikyo died again. This girl will be different from both of them."

_InuYasha_-"So you're saying I'm going to fall in love with that half-.."

(Author clamps hand over InuYasha's mouth.)

_CrazedInuYashaFan101_-"Shut you mouth dog boy!

Do you want to give it away?"

_InuYasha_-"Well.." (Get nasty look from the author.)"No

I don't want to give it away."

_CrazedInuYashaFan101_-"Good boy. Now do the disclaimer or else!"

_InuYasha_-(Gulp)"O.k."

(Disclaimer:Doesn't own InuYasha, but does own Lily.)

Chapter **2**

The story

Lily now knew that it was now or never. She cleared her throat. "I will explain on how I got here." They all looked at her with interest on hearing her story. "O.k. Here goes. I live in a valley not far from here or at least it was since I last saw it." InuYasha curiously. "What do you mean last?" She shivered at what may have happened.

"This guy with long black hair and red eyes came to speak with my father not to long ago. He had a girl who carried a fan, A little girl who carried a mirror, and a boy with a black poney tail with him." InuYasha snarled, which scared her. "It was Naraku. I'm sure of it. Please continue." Lily shivered with fear at the way InuYasha was looking now with that expression.

"Well, his name was Naraku. He spoke with my father about marrying me. When my father came and spoke to me about it. He said I was going to marry Naraku. I told my father no I was not. My father slapped me. Later that same night Kip came to see me." InuYasha was truly curious now. "Do tell." lily wasn't sure what InuYasha meant by this, but she continued anyway. InuYasha just sat in thought while she spoke.

"Kip told me to run. For you see Kip was my boy friend. He's a half-moth demon." InuYasha just sat and listened. "Kip said he'd distract the guards, while I escaped. But that man Naraku and his assistants attacked the village. Kip helped me escape but at the loss of his life. Naraku killed everyone in the village, then he'd tried to come after me, but Kip at opened a portal tossed me in. The last that I saw of him was when Naraku had sucked him in."

InuYasha now spoke. "So why did Naraku want to marry you in the first place? Well why did he? Tell me why!" Kagome got mad at InuYasha way of using force. "InuYasha! Sit!" InuYasha did a face plant. "Damn you, Kagome!" This pissed Kagome off to no end. "Sit boy! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" InuYasha was now six feet under ground. Kagome now asked Lily why Naraku was after her. "Will you tell us?"

Lily looked at them unsure, but Kagome gave Lily a reassuring smile, InuYasha groaned from the ground."Well alright. I'd better. You see this jewel called the_"Starlight Wishing Jewel" _went inside me, and my dad thought that if I married someone, the jewel would come out of me. I guess Naraku had heard about it and thought if he married me. He'd get the jewel, which is in my bosom. And I'm not talking about my dress."

Miroku looked disappointed at this news. He'd wanted to take Lily's dress off in order to find it. Sango glared at Miroku. Now that they knew why Naraku was after her. They could now protect her. InuYasha on the other hand wanted to use her as bait, but Kagome wouldn't hear of it. Lily would be protected. While they came up with a plan, an evil plotted on how it would lay its hands on the poor unfortunate princess. Lily spoke up. "Um.. Everyone. I didn't mention that I'm a princess." Now this made matters worst.

Will InuYasha and the others be able to protect Lily or will Naraku get his hands on her?

_CrazeInuYashaFan101_- " Well I hope you liked the story."

_InuYasha_-"Don't forget to review. No flames likes to light fires with them."

_CrazedInuYashaFan101_-"Hee!Hee! That's right. Flames make great fires.

_InuYasha_-"Oh brother!"


	3. The Secret Love

**Love is like a butterfly**

_CrazedInuYashaFan101_-"Hello! InuYasha and I have been on a

hike twice this week. InuYasha are you tired yet?"

_InuYasha_-"I'm pooped. Lets get this story over with!"

_CrazedInuYashaFan101_-"InuYasha you get to do the disclaimer.

How's that sound?"

_InuYasha_-"O.k."

(Disclaimer:Does not own InuYasha, but does own Lily.)

Chapter 3

The Secret Love

The InuYasha gang finally decided to help Lily. InuYasha felt strange when he was around Lily. He felt like he should protect Lily at any cost. What he didn't know was that it was love that he was feeling. Miroku noticed how InuYasha wasn't so hostile with Lily as he was with everyone else. That night Miroku was going to question InuYasha on the subject.

Kagome told InuYasha to keep an eye on Lily 24/7. InuYasha reluctantly agreed. He followed Lily when she went to pick flowers, and when she went to use the restroom. But only so far. He didn't want to seem perverted. Though he did want to see what she had. ((Nosey much!)) Well when went off by herself to get a drink from the stream, InuYasha went with her. She sat down, and InuYasha sat next to her. "InuYasha." He glanced over at her. "Hmm." She looked at him.

"Inuyasha. You are a half-demon am I right?" He was stunned. "Well, yes. My ears should've been a dead give away." Lily sighed. "InuYasha, how you were treated when you were a kid?" He thought a moment. "Well people called me a half-breed, and wouldn't play with me." Lily looked over at him again. "You had a better childhood than I had. I was mistreated. All the males thought I was just going to be used as a sex toy. They were right."

InuYasha got mad. "No! That isn't right! You're safe here with us. We're your friends. So don't start thinking that you're some sex toy because that isn't true! You know it! Don't you? Answer me!" Lily became scared and got up and ran. Shippo came out of hiding. "What's going on InuYasha? Why's Lily crying?" InuYasha glared at Shippo. "Just go away and leave me alone! O.k?" Shippo left InuYasha alone.

Later Miroku looked over at InuYasha. InuYasha was in deep thought. "Hey InuYasha." InuYasha looked over at Miroku with an expression most unpleasent. "What do you want?" Miroku gulped. "InuYasha you act differently towards lily then the rest of us, and I was thinking that you're in love with Lily. Is this true?" InuYasha was stunned. "How did you know?" Miroku was now surprised. "So it is true then. You are in love with Lily. Don't worry I won't tell anyone." InuYasha nodded. "Alright I trust you. I do love Lily. But I kind of yelled at her today. What should I do?" Miroku smiled a friendly smile.

"You should appologize. I'm sure everything will be fine." Inuyasha agreed. he went and apologized after he got dressed. "Lily can I talk to you a minute.. Alone?" Lily nodded. "Sure." They waled into a little clearing. "So did want to talk to me about?" Inuyasha gulped, and took a deep breath. "Lily I'm sorry that I yelled at you today." Lily smiled at InuYasha. "You're forgiven. Trust me I used to get yelled at all the time at home." InuYasha pulled Lily into a hug. InuYasha was blushing. InuYasha kissed Lily on the lips. Lily blushed as she returned the kiss.

Suddenly, the moon was blacked out. "Get away from her!" Inuyasha looked around and saw what looked like a half moth demon. "Who the hell are you?"The boy just smiled evilly. "Wouldn't you like to know grandpa! Ha! Ha! Haa!"Lily cried out. "I know him! That's Kip!" Inuyasha glared at Kip. "But I thought you said that Kip died." Lily was stunned that her boy friend had come to find her. "Well Lily at least you remember me. Naraku gave me strength. So now I can bring you to him." Inuyasha pulled out his sword Tetsusaiga. "Oh yeah? Well you'll have to get past me first! **WIND SCAR**!"

Will InuYasha be able to protect Lily or will Kip take Lily

back to Naraku? Tune in to find out!

_CrazedInuyashaFan101_-"Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. InuYasha

what do you think?"

_InuYasha_-"I thought it was cool. I hope my wind scar hits that bastard!"

_CrazedInuYashaFan101_-"Well til next time, see ya! Ha! Ha!"

_Inuyasha_-(mutters)"Oh brother!"


	4. My undying love

**Love is like a butterfly**

_CrazedInuYashaFan101_- "Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with work and stuff. (Looks over at InuYasha.) "InuYasha what are doing?"

_InuYasha_-"I'm uh... um.. playing a game." (Fires continues to crackle.)

_CrazedInuYashaFan_-" No, it looks more like you're playing a game with my book collection. SIT!"

_InuYasha_-(knocked out and six feet under.)

_CrazedInuYashaFan101_-"On with the story!"

(Disclaimer:Does not own InuYasha, but does own Lily.)

_**"My life is insignificant without you,**_

_**Without by my side,**_

_**I don't feel like living, **_

_**I can't being in this loneliness,**_

_**You are a light in this darkness,**_

_**This darkness of pure loneliness,**_

_**I love you and I always will."**_

**Chapter 4**

**The Undying Love**

InuYasha's attack missed as Kip swooped and swerved out of the way. **"Wing laser strike!"** InuYasha grinned. He pulled his Tetsusaiga up over his head. **"Backlash wave!" **Kip's grin was pure evil. **"Fool! Ultrabacklash Wave!"**Kip's attack knocked InuYasha out. Kip landed next to Lily. "Now you will come with me." He grabbed Lily by the back of neck in a special way, and it knocked her out. Kip carried Lily away.

InuYasha woke up an hour later. "Damn! That bastard got Lily! Shit!" InuYasha was pissed. "Damnit. That bastard's gonna be dead when I get through with him!" InuYasha started running in the direction Kip had taken Lily. "So that bastard's taking Lily to Naraku!" InuYasha continued to run until the sun set. InuYasha yawned. "Man I can't believe I lost that bastard's scent. Damnit! The others are probably wondering where I went. Hmm... I think I'll send a letter letting them know where I went. I think I'll do just that."

He went to a letter carrier. "Excuse me. But could you by chance take a letter to some friends for me?" The guy looked at him a moment. "Sure. Where to?" InuYasha thought a moment. "To the village of the priestess Kaede." The guy nodded and hurried off. InuYasha went to the inn, and stayed the night. The next morning he woke bright and early. He set out a quarter past dawn. (A/N: That's a quarter past the sun rise.) InuYasha caught wind of Kip's scent. "I'm gonna getcha this time. I'm coming Lily. Don't worry." InuYasha continued on his quest.

Meanwhile, Lily came around while in a cage. "Wha..What is going on? Where am I?" Kip walked over to the cage. "Don't worry Lily my sweet. Lord Naraku won't harm, at least not right now. Naraku appeared suddenly next to Kip. "Well this must be the last of the butterfly demons." Kip nodded. "Yes my lord." Naraku's smile was of pure malice. "Soon. Very soon. We will rule this world." Naraku left as suddenly as he'd appeared. "I told you not to worry Lily." Lily glared at Kip. "Kip. Naraku... He's just using you. He's going to kill you when your usefulness has ended." Kip reached through the bars and smacked her. "Lets see your powerful half-demon come and save you. HA! HA! HAA!"

Will InuYasha be able to save Lily or will Naraku succeed in killing her? Continue to read to find out.

_CrazedInuYashaFan101_-"The ending says it all.Sorry if it's so damn short. But I'm just tired after working."

_InuYasha_-(Fire continues to crackle)"Burn books! Burn! Ha! Ha! Haaa!"

CrazedInuYashaFan101-"Oh that's it! You are so **Dead**!" (Authoress starts to chase InuYasha around the room)

InuYasha-(Runs out the door.)"..."

CrazedInuYashaFan101-"Well see you next chapter. Review. I use Flames to fry naughty boys like InuYasha."

InuYasha-(From behind the door)"I heard that."

CrazedInuYashaFan101-"Later. Oh here's a poem. Hope you like it. Bye."

"Love is but a fragile thing,

It's put together quickly,

And then it's easily broken,

Hearts are broken easily,

And minds can be corrupted,

And then they're decieved,

Love and loss are a never ending cycle."


End file.
